Shellfang
Shellfang is a dark brown, nearly black tom with a white tail-tip and dark blue eyes. He has a twisted right hind leg. Personality For the most part, Shellfang is a grouch who doesn't say much outside of gruff and often harsh criticisms. He positively hAtEs it when a cat asks him multiple questions at once, as he usually gets very flustered and uncomfortable at the velocity of them, and they jumbled in his head so he doesn't know which to answer first. He usually spent his days alone, rummaging through the thoughts in his own mind; since he didn't really have anyone to talk or relate to, he dealt with his emotions himself. The reason why he didn't have anyone to talk to, however, wasn't because he was hated to any degree (though he was disliked, for sure), but because he chose not to make any friends out of his own pride. He always tried to find some way to deprecate others - not because he hated anycat in MarshClan, but because he believed that it strengthened them, so that if a border dispute did happen, they wouldn't be the ones to start it by being offended at another's taunt, but because they were the ones taunting and the other Clangot triggered. Other times he would reflect back on his life, and wonder how different he would have been if we wasn't such a furball and a pain in the tail, and he often regretted being so harsh on another, though he'd never admit it fully, neither to himself or another verbally or an any way possible. Another side to him is surprisingly light and doting - he'd do subtle gestures of appreciation to another cat, and make sure he wasn't caught - if he was, he would practically die on the spot out of sheer embarrassment, and not talk to the cat(s) who'd found him for at least a moon, if at all again. If a cat ever will get close enough to him, he could just unload anything and everything suddenly and swiftly, like an unexpected blow. History He didn't have the best kithood, but it wasn't the worst, either. He was always a natural grump from the beginning, though his denmates' constant teasing of him didn't help - due to his twisted paw he was born with. This twisted paw would also lead to the death of his littermate, Fallowkit - they snuck out of camp, found something deadly, and Shellkit had been too slow to run, so Fallowkit bravely took his brother's death in a gory end. Skipping many moons, he found Shell, whom he named Crabkit. Seeing this kit reminded him so much of Flowerclaw(Clarence), so he took him under his wing - his nature at his young age reminded him both of his mother and of Fallowkit. Crabkit was the only cat he'd ever opened up to - obviously not dumping everything on him, as he was a kit, but he found himself bonding with his adopted son. He grieved when he died that he would never see the day Crabkit would become Crabclaw, or any other milestone in between. He watches over Crabclaw from above.